


(i whispered underneath my breath, but you heard it) darling, you look perfect tonight

by flustraaa



Series: the one with java Jace [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: CEO Alec Lightwood, Cuddling, Doctor Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Evenings, M/M, Plot What Plot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Magnus Bane, So you’re gonna be getting fluff guys, Sorry Not Sorry, domestic feels, it is only fluff i hate to break it to yall, the author is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: and maybe its not such a bad thing, he thinks absently, he got free coffee for a year and now he knows his husband is right in front of him— all he has to do is ask a little question. (if the smooth hecker doesn’t ask him first)





	(i whispered underneath my breath, but you heard it) darling, you look perfect tonight

* * *

It’s a quarter past midnight and Magnus can feel exhaustion seeping through his bones— only overpowered by a faint sense of guilt. He’d told Alec he’d be at his apartment by nine, but he’d gotten caught up at work and now he’s three hours late and trudging up and incredibly steep set of stairs. 

Yawning, he shoves his key in the lock, pushing open the door so that he can stop in and apologise (even though he’d sent a text beforehand). There had been a moment of hesitation outside of the door— was he abusing Alec’s trust by just popping in at midnight with his new key?— before he’d landed on the rug with his scrubs just barely off. 

He kicks off his shoes, placing them in the rack by the entryway. Who would’ve guessed his boyfriend, manly man Alec, was a clean freak? He loves him all the same though, if not more. He pushes down the thought, closing the door and hanging his coat before slipping further into the apartment. 

His feet stop on command however, as soon as he hears the sleepy breaths from the living room couch. Magnus finds himself leaning against the doorframe, taking in the sight that’s laid out for him to see— quite literally, actually. 

His boyfriend is lying on the couch, an arm bent behind his head and the other lying on the top of his sternum. Raven hair is damp from the shower and he’s wearing an incredibly domestic outfit.

While yeah, they’ve been going out for almost a year Magnus isn’t sure he’s ever seen his Alexander not on the go— not to mention he’s never seen him not awake.

He knows most of what there is to know— Alec is deathly afraid of spiders, and umbrellas make him incredibly uncomfortable; that he loves to run and hates when people walk to slow, and yet— he’s he’s never seen his beloved not in at least a crisp white button down and tie. 

He’s clad in a pair of black, and no doubt older,sweatpants with a soccer number on the side as well as a hoodie that Magnus had bought him for his birthday. 

Something inside of Magnus stirs with warmth, and he knows in that moment that he’s completely over it. This man, is everything he has ever wanted. Adorable snores and all. 

The television casts shadows over his face, and the way his cheekbones are more pronounced Magnus can’t help but think that they should take some time off soon and go out to a nice meal— it’ll do them both worlds of good.

As if sensing Magnus’ presence, Alec sucks in a breath, eyebrows furrowing in advance to blinking open. 

And then, cerulean meets aureus eyes and they just look at each other. A few moments pass, a soft smile pulling at Alec’s face before he rasps, “Did you eat?”

Magnus nods— a pop tart in the lobby after the last surgery, he’s too on edge to ear right now. 

Alec accepts the answer without questioning, before asking one more inquisition, “Shower?“ 

Magnus nods, taking a few absent minded steps forewords. 

“Lay down.” 

“Pardon?” Magnus questions, but even he can hear the exhaustion in his voice. 

“You look like you’re going to fall over, are you comfortable in that or do you want some clothes?” Alec mumbles, ignoring Magnus’ question as he pushes himself up from laying down. 

The former clothes the space between them, pressing a tender kiss to Magnus’ forehead before, taking his hand and leading Magnus to the bedroom. 

After he’s given Magnus’ a pair of sweats and a cotton shirt, and the latter has changed, he allows Magnus to lay in his bed, tucking him in.

“Wait, where are you going?” Magnus calls as Alec turns on his heels. 

“I don’t wanna push anything on you, you’re sleepy—“ 

“We’re both tired,” Magnus finds himself blurting, watching as Alec’s face lights up a bit, “Lay with me. I’ll sleep better.”

A simper over takes Alec’s face before he lies down on the bed, resting half of his body on Magnus. Within minutes, Alexander’s breaths are fanning against his neck in a blissful pattern and it takes mere seconds for Magnus to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> its a drabble and unedited, as most things will be as im starting school and sports up again.


End file.
